


Spider Bite

by orphan_account



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Time Skips, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who will devour who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



> Hey, thinlizzy2, thanks for the awesome prompt. We actually did not match on the MCU, but this pairing totally inspired me.
> 
> betaed by [aphrodite_mine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine)

_Not many insects prey on black widows, but some wasps don't shy away from them. They sting the spiders to paralyze them before devouring them._

 

**Twenty-Five Years Ago**

“I hate spiders!” Hope Pym screams.

The little girl runs down the stairs, tears streaming down her face. She's in big trouble, but it's not her fault. It was Daddy's idea to keep those wretched things in the house. Hope had to stop it; stop them before they killed more of her friends!

Hope crawls into her new hidey hole in the kitchen supply closet, her small body still shaking with rage. Just in time as she hears her parents' approaching footsteps.

“Eight perfectly good wolf spiders and our daughter killed all of them. Why would she do that, Jan? How did she get past my security system. She's only five!”

Yup, Daddy's mad at her.

“Oh Hank,” her mother just sounds sad. “She's just angry because a spider killed Bambi and Thumper.”

“Bambi and who?”

“Her pet ants, Hank. She left them outside and found them trapped in a spider's web. She's been crying about it for the past week.”

“Oh.” Silence. “Well, I must have been in the lab again. I don't know Jan, she's too smart for her own good….and what a temper! Maybe it's time we looked into some of those boarding schools, it's not safe to have a child at home given the life we lead -”

“Don't you start with that again, Hank Pym. My daughter's not going anywhere!”

…

**Six Years Ago**

“I'm sorry, Mr. Stark is not available to see you, may I take a message?”

There's something off about the new Pepper, something in the way she moves.

“Tony can find a few minutes to talk to me. We're old friends.”

More than just friends. Hope and Tony had dated for two months back when they were both clueless teenagers, a record by Stark's standards.

“Just talk to Pepper, she knows me.”

“I'm afraid Ms. Potts is busy as well, but I'll go and ask.”

Hope deftly swings a pencil at the redhead's retreating back. Natalie turns around and catches it with a deadly look in her eye.

Got you.

Hope' is hit by a stun gun on her way out of the building and wakes up in a Shield holding cell. She spends two hours in that wretched place. It's her father of all people that comes to bail her out.

“Sign this here, Miss Van Dyne, and you're free to go.”

Hope stares at the balding, middle-aged man with murder in her eyes. The document clearly states she's free only if stays silent about “Natalie's” presence at Stark Industries and never interferes with Shield espionage operations again.

“You know,” her father says as he walks her out, “Paul, Phil...whatever his name is. He wanted to recruit you as a Shield agent. I wouldn't hear of it. You don't belong with those thieving bastards, Hope. They'll screw you over first chance they get.”

It's the first time in years Hope has agreed with her father on anything. Someday, she'll meet Natalie, (whoever she is), and get her back for this humiliation anyway she can.

It doesn't exactly go as planned.

…

**NOW-ish**

“Okay Avengers, we're going to do something new today.”

Capt is trying his best to look stern and commanding, but Hope's having a hard time taking him seriously after some of the stories she's heard from Sam.

“Today, we're training as normal people. No suits, no super abilities. An Avenger is more than just their powers. You'll never know when you'll find yourself trapped without them.”

“Yeah, like someone's gonna come along and drain that super soldier serum right out of your body,” Sam quips.

The rest of them laugh, except for Natasha, who's eying Hope suspiciously. She flashes the ex-Shield agent a toothy grin over her bagel and coffee.

“Okay guys, that's enough. Time to get serious. Obviously, Vision and I will have to sit this one out. Scott, you're with Wanda. Rhodey, you take Natasha. Hope, partner up with Sam.”

Hope would love another chance to wipe the floor with Scott, but it would be all too easy. Sam, with his military training, is a way tougher opponent. They go back and forth for a few minutes, before Hope pins him to the mat.

“Damn girl, you pack a mean swing.”

Steve blows a whistle just as Hope is helping Sam to his feet.

“Okay, time to switch partners.”

They train for for hours, with nothing but a ten-minute lunch in between. She manages to beat everyone except Romanoff. Try as she might, she can't get the upper hand against someone who's been fighting since birth.

Hope's tired and sore by the time she gets to the locker room, but content. She's finally been given the chance to follow in her mother's footsteps and do what she's always dreamed of. Hope Van Dyne, superhero that actually gets shit done.

She doesn't hear as much as feel the familiar presence behind her. It's Natasha. She grabs Hope from behind and slams her against the locker.

“Good to see you too,” Hope mumbles as Natasha leans in for a rough kiss.

For once, Natasha's wearing yoga pants and not the bodysuit Hope can get nowhere with. This time she can reciprocate as Natasha yanks her pants down and slides two fingers inside of her.

Hope does the same for Natasha and soon they're moving together in a desperate race to see who comes first. Nat's good. She knows exactly how to curl her fingers just right against Hope's most sensitive spots, but Hope's not going to let her win today. She's running old invoices from Pym Technologies through her head, accounting records, and that disgusting time she saw Darren Cross shirtless.

Then Natasha ruins it all by leaning forward and biting Hope's nipple through the sheer fabric of her tank top.

“God, I hate you,” Hope pants as she recovers from a mind-blowing orgasm.

Romanoff smirks and walks off.

…

“Ever ridden a motorcycle, Wasp?” Natasha asks with that familiar sass in her voice.

Hope rolls her eyes. They're standing in front of two Harley Davidsons, a gift from Stark.

“Since before I was legal, Widow. I used to hotwire cars just for the hell of it.”

“Race you to the corner,” Natasha says, “loser buys dinner.”

“Loser buys dessert,” Hope corrects, “there's no way I'm taking you on a real date.”

….

They do it in the shower that night, skin rubbing against skin. There's no competition this time, just soap suds and the glorious feeling of Natasha's tongue sucking her clit.

“Bed?” Hope suggests, after they've both come several times.

“Nah, too boring.” Nat yawns. “Where's that dessert you promised me?”

…

Sex in a bed may be too vanilla for Natasha, but she doesn't mind curling up next to Hope on the couch over a pint of Ben and Jerry's and Game of Thrones.

…

“I thought you hated spiders,” her father says when she shows him the tarantula Nat gave her as a joke.

“They're starting to grow on me,” Hope replies, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

 


End file.
